


Torturous Betrayal

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: While attacking Kakashi with his Tsukuyomi, Itachi reveals a secret about Kakashi's long-lost friend and crush. (Warning: brief depictions of Kakashi being stabbed (poor bby ;-;))
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Torturous Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Can I request Kakashi and Itachi quarrelling over a really attractive and strong kunoichi spy during anbu?”  
> A/n: okay so I didn’t exactly stick to the prompt 100% b/c I don’t really see either of them as the type to fight over a girl tbh 😬 also itachi was 11-13 when he was in anbu and kakashi was 19-21(I’m p sure) at the same time so I wasn’t sure how I’d work w that, lmao. anyway, I did stray from the prompt a bit, but I really hope you still enjoy it! I'm working on a part 2 from the reader's POV, so stay tuned for that (:  
> As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open (:

Kakashi found himself pinned to a cross in a world of red, staring at an entirely grayscale Itachi Uchiha holding a sword.  _ Shit _ . He had miscalculated: his sharingan couldn’t protect him from Itachi’s Tsukuyomi. He couldn’t move a muscle.  _ Shit, shit, shit _ .  _ I hope Kurenai and Asuma kept their eyes closed.  _

“I wonder how much of this someone without the kekkei genkai can take,” Itachi said, stabbing his sword directly into Kakashi’s abdomen. The pain shocked him, and he let out a noise, unable to control his voice as Itachi’s sword dug into the wound. Itachi stared at him, unblinking, then removed his sword and stabbed him again in the other side of Kakashi’s abdomen.

“You remember Y/n, right?” he said, digging the sword in deeper. Kakashi let out another yelp. “The girl you loved so much in Anbu?” He did remember. Y/n was the strongest kunoichi he had ever met, and he had gone on many missions with her and Itachi during their time in Anbu. She was only a year or two younger than Kakashi, and despite Itachi being many years her junior, he still had the largest adolescent crush on her. He knew Kakashi had feelings for her too, ones that he wouldn’t admit, and Itachi swore that one day, if Kakashi didn’t make a move, he would grow up and ask her out himself. Kakashi never did make a move; by the time he realized Y/n had feelings for him too, he was leaving Anbu, and that meant he wasn’t able to communicate with her anymore due to the secrecy of the Black Ops. A few years later, she had mysteriously vanished while on a mission; her body was never recovered. Dozens of ninja squads were sent to track her down, but no one ever found her.

“I kept my promise, Kakashi,” Itachi said, and Kakashi stared at him. “Y/n left the leaf village to be with me.” Kakashi felt like all of the air had escaped his lungs, and winced in pain as Itachi stabbed him in the thigh. “She’s hidden away now, waiting for me to finish my mission and return.” He dug the knife in once more, harder than before, and Kakashi screamed. “Oh, and she’s pregnant with my child.” Itachi pulled the blade out rapidly, and before he could stab Kakashi again or say anything else, Kakashi’s vision went black, and the world faded away.

* * *

Kakashi opened his eyes, blinking at the bright light above him. He was back home, in his own bed. He didn’t know how he got there, but what he did know was that he had spent 72 full hours in Itachi’s jutsu.  _ 72 hours of nothing but pure torture. And he has Y/n, too… _ He couldn’t believe Y/n would abandon the leaf to run away with a murderous traitor like Itachi.  _ Something isn’t right about this whole situation _ . Deep in his heart, Kakashi still loved her, and if she was still alive...well, he was going to find her. 


End file.
